Way of the Ninja (Insane)
Way of the Ninja: Hard+ is the second stage in Ninja Awakens!. Battleground After a short lull, one Flying Ninja Cat will appear, along with an extremely buffed Doge. About 2 minutes after the first Doge dies, the enemy castle will alternate between spawning in 1, 2, and 3 megabuffed Doges. Strategies Strategy 1 Cat Line-up: * 4 meatshields (in that order): Crazed Cat, Cat, Crazed Tank, Tank * Two main attackers: Bahamut, Ururun. * One long-range attacker: Crazed Dragon or King Dragon. * One long-range support: Nekoluga, Super Galaxy Cosmo, Li'l Nyandam... Items (highly recommended): * Sniper the Cat * Rich Cat Who thought Doge could be your worst enemy? Here, he could take down your Bahamut in only a few hits! Well, he has 270,000 Health and 24,000 Damage. Good luck. Start the battle, just send one or two Crazed Cats. When the boss is summoning (and your units flying), send homogeneously your Crazed Cats and Macho Cats. Save your money. When the enemy is near your base, summon continuously, and till the end of the battle, your 4 meatshields, in the right order. Summon the Bahamut, Ururun, and if you have him, a Nekoluga (or equivalent) to support them. Resist as long as you can! If you could, summon a Crazed Lizard once in a while but beware of the bankrupt ! If RNG is on your side, and if you have a good timing, you could defeat those Naruto's side-kicks without dying of exhaustion. Strategy 2 Cat Lineup: Mohawk Cat, Crazed Macho Cat/Manic Mohawk Cat, Eraser Cat, Crazed Wall Cat, Paris Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, Prof. Cat Jobs, Holy Valkyrie Cat, Bahamut, Ururun. Rich Cat required. At the beginning, send in Crazed Macho constantly. They will stall the boss long enough for you to afford a Bahamut. Once you have Bahamut, start spamming Eraser and Crazed Wall, and send in Prof. Cat Jobs. Bring in a Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, too. Prof. Cat Jobs is very, very important. If you time everything right, he should be at least halfway to the boss when the sidekick Doge dies. If the Doge is not yet dead, send in Paris Cats to finish the job. When he weakens the boss, strike! Try and bring in Ururun with your savings. Holy Valkyrie helps, but is not necessary. Keep on spamming, because there will be times when Flying Ninja Cat is at full power, and still does a lot of damage. Use Paris Cat and Crazed Sexy Legs Cat when needed, but don't overuse them. You do want to be able to afford another Bahamut, right? Once the boss dies, spam everything, and you should win. 'Strategy 3 ' ''Lineup: ''Octopus Cat (must have high lvl.), Skelecat, Necromancer Cat (for combo only, so no need for high level), Vengeful cat, Mr. and some attackers, including A. Bahamut if possible. The first five will activate 3 combos. The strategy is simple, you need to use the attackers to kill doge, even sacrificing A. Bahamut is fine, just make sure that he dies, so let him get close to your base and start attacking him. Then, well... you have a resistance effect up M combo, as well as 2 research up Sm combos and Octopus cat, so just spawn her whenever you can for a guaranteed victory. Attackers now are useful just to speed up the killing process. Basically the boss cannot kill an Octopus Cat before another one reaches his range, so he will have no way to advance, just make sure not to end up without money and don't use Ururun. Strategy 4 Lineup: Tesalan Pasalan (30 or more, true form work too) 5 meatshields (Mine were Eraser, Mohawk, Crazed Cat, Crazed tank, Catburger. (Need at least crazed 20) King Dragon. For this strategy, you need some luck, tesalan need to crit for the doge and king will finish, or tesalan need two hits to kill the doge. When Flying Ninja cat is at the 3/4 to your base, spam all meatshields, your Tesalan and one King dragon. Your worker need to be at level 2 for at least 8000 spare money for your meatshields. The doge need to be in front of Flying Ninja or else it will destroy meatshields and Tesalan won’t be able to hit him. You should be able to finish the level before the other doges spawn. Walkthrough No Gacha by Nurse Wuffa Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01053-02.html Category:Ninja Awakens!